Slytherin Princess
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: "SLYTHERIN!" Silence fills the Great Hall as the Sorting hat makes it's final decision. For the first time since the dawn of time. A muggleborn, a mudblood, has been selected to live with the snakes. The very people who hates her existence. But is she really as dirty as she had led them to believe?
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Another DraMione story! yay! ^^ It feels so good posting this after so many months of being inactive. I'd like to confirm that I am not dead yet! :) I'm sorry for the long wait! Enjoy reading ^^

Warning: Slytherin-like Hermione. It is not the golden girl you'll be reading but a slytherin princess ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**_Summary_**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence fills the Great Hall as the Sorting hat makes it's final decision. For the first time since the dawn of time. A muggleborn, a _mudblood,_ has been selected to live with the snakes. The very people who hates her existence. But is she really as dirty as she had led them to believe?

* * *

_**Slytherin Princess**_

_MaineHalfBlood_

* * *

Hermione was peacefully reading a book by the window, the moonlight illuminating the book allowing her to read, when an owl started pecking it. She had half a mind to just ignore the stupid bird but it created too much noise that she couldn't concentrate on what she was reading.

She tapped on the window, sending the bird away. It continued it's ministrations dutifully. Hermione, now fully annoyed, opened the window and was about to choke the bird when it soared in and dropped a letter on her bed. Curious and wary, Hermione hesitantly approached it. She looked at the owl once more, the bird staring back at her with it's large eyes. She shooed the bird away. It stayed, still staring at her as if waiting for something.

_What does it want?_

Realization dawns on her. Way before technology started they used birds as messengers and you have to pay them before they leave. But what could it possibly want that Hermione has? An object caught her eye from the corner of the room. The toy rat of her mother's cat. _  
_

Strolling over it, Hermione picks it up and tosses it to the owl, the bird immediately leaving after.

She plops down on her bed and picks up the letter. The envelope was so elegant looking that Hermione wonders what kind of person still uses this way of communication. She opens the letter and begins to read.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Granger,

We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We wait your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress **

* * *

Hermione scoff in contempt after reading the letter. Going through it one more time to make sure she wasn't just misreading. She's always known that she was special. One way or another. Books didn't just float around after all just because you wanted them to. Nor do hairs just disappear in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.

Hermione smirks in satisfaction when she remembers Viola's horrified and embarrassed expression when she came to school the next day, hair all but gone.

_That was her fault for crossing me.. _

Eleven years old Hermione had been in control of her magic ever since she found out that she has one. The letter sent by whoever this McGonagall was just confirmed her suspicions.

A cold breeze makes it's way into her room. Making the temperature drop and Hermione shiver. She stares at the open window intently. After a few seconds it closes itself with a snap.

Hermione places that letter by the table. She'd just tell her parents tomorrow..

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? Love it? What do you guys think? Should I continue this?

Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Family History

Author's Note: First of all I want to express my gratitude to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited and Followed this story! ^^ Cheers to you guys :D I honestly didn't expect it. Thank you so much. Don't ignore the history of Morgana okay? She has a very big role to play in this story ^^

Read on and enjoy ~ ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**_~ Summary ~_**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence fills the Great Hall as the Sorting hat makes it's final decision. For the first time since the dawn of time. A muggleborn, a _mudblood,_ has been selected to live with the snakes. The very people who hates her existence. But is she really as dirty as she had led them to believe?

* * *

**_~ Slytherin Princess ~_**

_MaineHalfBlood _

* * *

Hermione's eyes flutter open as the sunlight hit them. She looks around her room groggily, still too sleepy for her mind to process anything. Her clothes from yesterday were on the floor. Along with some papers that she threw over her shoulder to the trash bin. She sighs in irritation. She's a clean person, not necessarily a neat-freak but she's not a slob either. She just didn't have time to clean after yesterday's events.

Her eyes land on her bedside table and zeroes on the letter.

_It's time.._

**~ o-O-o ~**

Hermione's mother, Iris Granger, sat at their brown couch, brooding to herself. She looked nothing like her daughter, while Hermione has unruly brown curls; Iris curly black hair cascaded down her back and ended beautifully with an elegant curl. She has pale skin and a pair of captivating violet eyes. The complete opposite of her daughter. Beside her were books, all regal and ancient looking. Her head snapped up at the sound of her daughter's footsteps. Moments later, Hermione appeared at the kitchen door, nervously clutching a letter in her hand.

"Mom" Hermione begins nervously, but stops when she noticed the her mother was staring intently at the letter.

"So you've received it" Iris said monotonously. Hermione stares at her mother in confusion.

"You know about it?"

"Of course" Iris says confidently, rolling her eyes at her daughter's stupid question.

"How?" Hermione demands. She was preparing herself of being disowned or her mother freaking out.. just something other than this.. this _calmness. __  
_

"Read these books first. I'd rather talk to you with you knowing something about our world rather than being so ignorant of it" Her mother said dismissing Hermione "We'll talk in a week's time" Hermione stares skeptically at her mother. Not only was her mother keeping information from her, she also wants Hermione to carry all of _that?_

"You expect me to carry all of that up to my room?" Hermione asks and stares incredulous at the pile of books her mother is forcing on her. Her mother nodded and Hermione can't help bit sputter "h-how?"

Iris rolls her eyes at her daughter.

"By magic of course"

**~ o-O-o ~**

Hermione climbs to her room, the ancient books hovering behind her. She furrows her brows in confusion. How can her mother know about magic? As far as Hermione knows her parents are completely human. They should be blissfully unaware..

Not once did she see her mom use magic nor her dad.. So.. how?

Hermione groaned in acceptance. Her mother was right though. It would be better to talk if she knew something about the 'their world' as her mother put it.

She drops the books in her bed and plopped down next to it, picking up the closest to her, she began to read.

**_~ A week later ~_**

"Mom" Hermione says, storming in their living room, ready to demand an answer just in case her mother retains information from her. Iris takes her attention away from the book she's reading.

"Take a seat Hermione" She orders. Hermione obediently does, deciding to just get it over with.

"Who's Morgana le Fay?" Iris asks out of the blue.

_Is this a pop quiz?_

"She a powerful dark witch, a half-sister of King Arthur and an enemy of Merlin" Hermione recited perfectly.

"How did she die?" Iris continues to ask. Violet orbs boring holes into Hermione's brown ones. Hermione's brows furrowed.

"I-it didn't say..."

Iris nodded. "What people don't know is that Morgana didn't die -"

" - But it said -" Hermione interjected, only to be cut off by her mother's glare.

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, Morgana didn't die. Rather, she continued to live for years after her supposed death" Iris informed her flabbergast daughter.

"What are ways to achieve immortality Hermione?" She asked again.

"A horcrux and the Philosopher stone"

"Morgana created 3 horcruxes. She lived and lived and lived without anyone knowing of her existence. One day, she stumbled upon this old mansion that looks like it hasn't been taken care of. There was a snake pinned on the door and signs that warned people to be wary. Morgana ignored all of it. After all, what was she to be afraid of? She's almost immortal and a very powerful dark witch. She approached the house and that's when she met a parslemouth named Morfin Gaunt, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. For some unknown reason, they fell in love. Perhaps not really with each other... perhaps they fell in love with the other's powers. In love or not, it doesn't change the fact that Morfin impregnated Morgana. They left that old mansion and lived happily for a while.. but Morfin said he needed to get something from that old house and he never returned to Morgana's side. She received news that Morfin was forever sentenced to Azkaban and went into hiding herself. She disguised as a muggle and lived in this world. Her son, an heir of slytherin was forced to pretend that he was muggleborn. The dark lord was rising at that time and Morgana knew that if Dumbledore receive word that there is _another _heir of Slytherin, he will not hesitate to use whoever it is. And if they won't join his side, he'll kill them for sure. He's afraid that they'll side with Merope's son.. The descendants of Morgana were forced to live in hiding, pretending to be muggleborns when they are young. After graduating they will disappear from the wizarding world and would pretend to be muggles. It's a never ending cycle.." Iris narrated dolefully. As if she was experiencing their pain.

"That's a nice story and all mother but.. what does that have to do with us?" Hermione, who's been listening quietly all this time, asks. Irritation coloring her tone.

"_We _are Morgana's descendants" Iris snapped "You are an heir of Salazar Slytherin himself!"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at her mother. She knew she was special.. just... not that special.

"You are wearing a glamour charm" Her mother says, breaking through Hermione's line of though "It will disappear the day before you go to Hogwarts and you will look like me"

"O-okay" was Hermione's only reply. It was what she's capable of at the time being. Iris eyes soften.

"Your real name should be Hermione le Fay.. not this filthy muggle name.." she informed Hermione scoffing.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom" Hermione ran to the bathroom and threw up. After she was done she returned to the living room to find her mother biting her lower lip. A nervous habit.

She groaned out loud "There's more right?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Iris nodded nervously.

"Spill it then.. Nothing could surprise me now"

"You're engaged..." Iris closed her eyes and waited for the explosion.

"WHAT?!"

"W-we didn't have a choice! It was to protect you!" Iris defended "If we were to suddenly die, someone should at least be able to look after you!"

"Okay.. I get that" Hermione said gritting her teeth "But why did I have to get engaged?"

"Narcissa was a very good and close friend but she is a Slytherin.. The Malfoy won't pass up any chance to be linked to Moragana le Fay or Salazar Slytherin himself.."

"So in short you were outwitted" Hermione spoke bluntly. Iris flinched.

"Y-yeah.. I guess you could say that.. One more thing.." Iris continued warily.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Hermione whined.

"You are going to be spending some time with your fiancee at their manor.. every break and.. during the summer.."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Author's Note: So... Engaged and an heir of Slytherin.. haha =))

Hope you guys liked it! :)

Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated! :D

Thank you for reading! ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

Author's Note: Thanks for those that have followed and commented in the previous chapter. I'm really, really thankful! ^^

**_I'll be updating this story on Wednesday and Friday. If I don't update at all during a week feel free to remind me of it :) I may have already forgotten due to the other stories that I am writing._**

Read on and enjoy ~ ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**_~ Summary ~_**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence fills the Great Hall as the Sorting hat makes it's final decision. For the first time since the dawn of time. A muggleborn, a _mudblood,_ has been selected to live with the snakes. The very people who hates her existence. But is she really as dirty as she had led them to believe?

* * *

**_~ Slytherin Princess ~_**

_MaineHalfBlood _

* * *

Hermione sighs as she boards the Hogwarts express. Her once bushy brown mane now black and cascaded down her back. Her violet eyes roamed the train, looking for a free compartment. She had seen one that was not so full, but the occupant was a tad bit irritating for Hermione.

He was a bit round and his eyes were watery. He kept repeating the name "Trevor" as if it was his missing girlfriend. Hermione highly suspected that he would end up in hufflepuff.

She's really very thankful for the books her mom had lent her. She was now knowledgeable about the magical world as she should be in the first place. She was a bit frustrated at her mother for keeping the secret though.. Why not just tell Hermione so she could practice her magic?

Her mother had reasoned with her, telling her that it would explode inside her for her small body wouldn't be able to handle that much power.

Finally Hermione finds a what seemed to be empty compartment by the end of the train. She failed to notice the luggage on the left side. She levitated her bag on the right side, wandless. She had practiced her magic over the summer and she could do a lot of spells without even using her wand.

A voice then spoke from behind her.

"Cool"

Hermione jumped in surprise and lost concentration, making the bag fall to the ground. She quickly turned around, anxious at being caught.

She was a _mudblood. _She was supposed to be new to the concept of magic. She shouldn't even be able to perform spells while using a wand! Let alone doing magic _without _one.

She came face to face with a blonde boy with grey eyes and a pointed face.

_Well.. he's handsome.._

"I'm sorry about that" He apologized "Looks like you can do it too" He said while looking at Hermione in interest, and before Hermione knew it, her bag was already where she was trying to put it before.

She cast him a curious look.

"Yes. I did that wandless.. It's nice to know that I'm not surrounded by complete idiots" He gives her a smile, and Hermione nods in agreement with him.

She feels the same.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He introduces himself and Hermione wonders why the name sounds so familiar. Perhaps she had read it somewhere before...

_Malfoy.._

A light bulb flashes in her head. One of the oldest wizarding families. A supporter of Voldemort. Hermione has a pretty good idea what house he'll end up in.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger"

He cocks his head to the side.

"I don't know any pureblood family with the last name as Granger.. Your name sounds real familiar though" He says, staring intently at her. Hermione's throat constricts.

"I'm... muggleborn" She explains, spatting the word with venom. Draco's face contorts in disgust before his eyes land on her bag. Disgust turns to toleration.

"You certainly are a special one then" He comments "Especially since you look so much like a pureblood" He squints his eyes at her. Judging her.

"I know"

Hermione winces at her tone.

_'Way to sound like a mudblood Hermione' _She hisses at herself.

Draco sighs and plops down on a seat by the window, Hermione is quick to follow him and sits parallel to him.

"There are downsides to being a pureblood though" He says solemnly. Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there are" Draco insists noticing Hermione's raised eyebrows "For example, my parents are forcing me to marry another old wizarding family"

Hermione throws him an odd look. Well.. that situation sounded _really_ familiar.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that since we care about blood purity and all" Draco quickly defends his parents after seeing the look Hermione sent him "It's just... I wish they'd let me choose who I want to marry.. And bloody hell, I'm not even 17 yet and I'm already engaged."

Hermione could only nod emphatically.

_I know how you feel.. _

"My mother is picking us up next break. Apparently, she is to stay with us every time she can"

A moment of silence passed and Hermione's gut keeps telling her that she's forgotten something important..

"By the way, which house do you want to go to?"

Hermione pondered over the question. Her answer is obvious, of course she'd end up in Slytherin. There was no _want, _she _belongs _there. It's in her very blood. To be put in another house is beyond ridiculous. But a muggleborn ending up in Slytherin? A _mudblood? _It was unheard of. Should she say Gryffindor? But the thought alone makes her want to hurl. To end up in _that _house? No. way.

Hermione decides to go with the safest answer.

"Ravenclaw"

Draco nods in approval.

"That house would suit you. You don't seem to fit in Gryffindor to me and with that power you aren't exactly suitable to be in hufflepuff. Slytherin don't accept mud- muggleborns. Ravenclaw is perfect. You're brilliant even though you have.." Draco lets his sentence die off.

"Dirty blood" Hermione finishes for him. Draco grimaces but doesn't bother to make her feel better.

"I want to be in Slytherin" He declares proudly "All my family was Slytherin. To end up in another house is beyond ridiculous"

Now why does that line sound familiar?

The sound of the train arriving cuts off their conversation.

_Hogwarts..._

Draco stands up and levitates his and hermione's bags down. He shuffles through his to get his cloak.

"See you around Hermione" He says, casting her one last look before leaving.

"Yeah. See you" She replies but he was already gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Review and tell me what you think :D

Special thanks to:

* JoyWaylett for the first to review and for inspiring me to continue this story :) Yes even a short review inspires me to write xD

* editorofthequibbler for inspiring me and being the second to review :D

* LilyzRose for inspiring me too ^^

Thank you for reading! :)

P.S If you didn't read the note that was bold, italiced and underlined I suggest you read it again. Real important ^^


	4. Arrival at Hogwarts

Author's Note: I'm sorry for updating this so late at night! (for me anyway) Y_Y I already wrote this but our internet crashed and I couldn't update or go on line (or anything that you could do on the internet, really) until my father comes home and turns on the wifi on his phone... This continues for ONE WHOLE WEEK.

The **horror**…

Anyways.., so sorry!

Read on and enjoy ~ ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**Slytherin Princess**_

_MaineHalfBlood_

* * *

Hermione got off the train last. She followed a voice that was calling all first years to him. When Hermione got near enough to see him, she was a little bit startled by his appearance.

_He looks like a giant…_

The gian- man was covered with his bushy beard. He sort of looked dirty for Hermione.

"firs' years! Fir's years over here! All right there, Harry?" He shouted again, before looking at another first year.

Hermione scoffed in contempt when she heard the name. A special mention for Mr. Potter.

She knows all about him. The one who bought her dear old ancestor down with just mere luck. The boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. She scrutinizes his figure. Small, scrawny and skinny.

_He looks weak_

The man then led them to a big, black lake. The castle was perched atop a high mountain.

Hermione stared in awe at the towering castle in front of her. She didn't gasp or squeal, just stared. She has read all about Hogwarts but the pictures in the books didn't do the school justice.

It was so much more magnificent up close.

There were tall towers and turrets here and there. It gives off a majestic feeling.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, he then pointed to little boats floating on the water just by the shore.

The students moved eagerly and before Hermione knew it, all boats were filled except for one.

Harry's.

She unwillingly went over followed by the toad-lover from before.

When she sat down Hermione stifled a groan at the little presence of magic that Potter's friend and the toad-lover were emitting. She could feel another sort of presence from Harry though… As if _something_ was inside him.

Hermione waved the notion. How utterly ridiculous. It's impossible to have two souls in one body. Unless Harry was a horcrux.

Hermione scoffed '_That's impossible' _

The boats moved slowly. They went through a curtain of ivies to a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them underneath the castle. They reached some kind of underground harbour where the boats finally stopped.

The students clambered out of the boats. Hermione soon followed only to be stopped by the man's booming voice.

"Oy, you there!" He asked, and only a moment later did Hermione realize that he was talking to the toad-lover.

_And then the freaks gather_

"Trevor!" The toad-lover cried happily, gathering the toad in his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The giant then led them to a passageway that came out a smooth, damp grass right in the shadows of the castle.

They walked up a flight of steps and gathered around a huge, oak front door. The giant knocked three times before it opened.

An old witch walked out. Hermione sensed strong magic from her.

_Not someone to cross.._

The giant, whose name was Hagrid, introduced her as Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall led them to a small chamber. The students shuffled closer towards each other.

Hermione suddenly felt nervousness and excitement coursing through her. This is it. She will finally get sorted.

A sudden thought enters her mind leaving Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

_What if I don't get in Slytherin?_

Could that be even possible? Her? Not getting sorted in _Slytherin_? The very house her ancestor founded? But the others before her… they didn't get in Slytherin too…

_Mom said that the sorting hat put her in Ravenclaw…_

She tried to wave the thought away but it stuck like glue, making her anxious.

She glanced around nervously and catches Draco's eye. She tried to smile at him but he quickly ignored her before she could.

Hermione tried not to feel hurt. She was a _mudblood_. Even if he tolerated her in private, there is no way that he would talk to her in public.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she already knew this. She just wanted to get on with the sorting.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

She eyed toad-lover's cloak and the smudged nose of Harry's friend.

She heard Potter ask a question and then he swallowed nervously.

'_Oho ~ Mr. Potter is nervous' _Hermione thought sardonically '_Let's make it worse, shall we?_'

I muttered spells under my breath softly as if talking to myself but loud enough that he'd hear. He tried to ignore her as best as he could.

Hermione smirked in satisfaction.

Just then the castle ghosts came out and she watched with silent amusement as everybody freaked out.

Her mother had told her all about the house ghosts. She was very closed with the grey lady. The grey lady knows their secret... but she had promised not to tell.

The grey lady caught Hermione's eye and smiled.

McGonagall had then come back and ushered them out into what Hermione presumed was the great hall.

The book 'Hogwarts, A History' truly didn't do it any justice.'

Hermione heard someone gasp and turned to see someone gaping beside her. She whispered to him mockingly, mocking him with the fact that a _mudblood_ knows more than him.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History"

He seemed to miss the mocking tone though and continued looking stupidly about. Hermione rolled her eyes. If she wasn't sure of it before, she was _very_ sure of it then.

Harry Potter had brought Voldemort down by pure force.

A hat sitting on a stool caught Hermione's attention. It was very dirty and ancient looking. The Sorting Hat.

It then began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The students burst In applause as it finished it's song. Professor McGonagall then called their names.

Abbot, Hannah ended up in Hufflepuff followed by Bones, Susan.

Boot, Terry was the first Ravenclaw to be called, followed by Brocklehurst, Mandy"

Brown, Lavender became the first Gryffindor.

Bullstrode, Millicent became the first Slytherin.

Two boys got sorted before her name was called. Finch-Fletchley Justin was sorted into Hufflepuff and Finnigan, Seamus into Gryffindor.

Her name was finally called.

"Granger, Hermione!"

She walked to the front of the school and put on the hat.

_**Another heir of Slytherin… and you guys were supposed to be rare. **_

_So I've read._

_**Which house do we put you in? Hmmm?**_

_Where do you see me fit?_

_**You could be in all of them really. All except Hufflepuff. You're brave but you also think… A Ravenclaw perhaps?**_

_Another descendant of Slytherin, ending up in Ravenclaw… _

_**No… You have something that other descendants didn't have. **_

_And what's that?_

_**You are ambitious.**_

_And my mother isn't?_

_**She was… but she was willing to lie low. You though, you strive for greatness. I've seen only another mind like yours….**_

_Whose?_

_**Tom Riddle. **_

_He became a great wizard. Bad in your eyes maybe but still great. _

_**Bad in our eyes? How do you see him then Hermione?**_

Hermione didn't answer directly but as the sorting hat had said, there is no thought that you can hide from it.

_Magnificent and powerful. _

_**I see… Good luck then Hermione le Fay... Perhaps you'll start another revolution. **_

_What?_

**Since it's like that… Better be….**

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you guys liked it! If anyone noticed yeah I got lines from the book xD I hope you don't mind…

Reviews, Follows and Favorites are very much appreciated! ^^

Thanks to:

* Death By Insanity

* cold. nightmare

* Fl0ra

*JoyWalett

Thank you for reading! ^^


	5. Slytherin house?

Author's Note: Yay update! ^^ I'll probably follow the flow of the first book but with changes since Hermione's in Slytherin.

Read on and enjoy ~ ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**Slytherin Princess**_

_MaineHalfBlood_

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock mirroring the students and teacher around me.

_It put me in Slytherin.. it really, really put me in Slytherin.. I thought it would choose Ravenclaw.. But it put me in slytherin... It really did.. _

The words replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record. She stared straight ahead in silence. Not getting up from the chair.

No one clapped. They just stared at the black haired witch in front of them.

Suddenly McGonagall was in front of her, grabbing her by the forearm and then leading her to the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins stared at her. Scrutinizing, examining, _judging. _

Hermione sat in silence through it all. She once caught Draco's eye but he had looked away quickly, afraid to be seen having eye contact with her.

Dumbledore said some stuff about third-floor corridors and forbidden forests and whatnot but Hermione hadn't been really listening to him.

She was too engrossed in her thoughts.

_How do I fit in here? Not that I don't in the first place because this is the house that I belong in but still.. they see me as a mudblood and I really should act the part. That means I should be dead scared of them. It's hard to act scared when all I want is for them to know who's boss..._

Hermione stared at her plate, completely unaware of her surroundings. Hermione then feels an impact on her forehead. She glances up quickly only to find the students already leaving. She looks around, curious as to who would help her.

Hermione meets Draco's eye and he raises his eyebrow at her. An obvious question.

_Are you coming or what?_

Hermione grinned at him and quickly ran up to catch him. She walked behind him all the way.

The prefect led them to the dungeons and stopped in front of a stone wall. She then said the password and how it changes every forth night and then the stone opened, revealing the common room.

The Slytherin all got in in a single file, purposely blocking Hermione and making sure that she was the last to go in. Hermione huffed in annoyance.

When the stone closed behind her all the Slytherins turned to her, making her fidget in discomfort.

The head prefect then smiled brightly and talked in a bubbly voice that showed the exact opposite of what their attitude had said.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.

Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?

I didn't think so.

But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin.

We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case.

But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them.

A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night."

Hermione, as well as the other first years, stared in absolute shock at the prefect.

"So what you're saying is..." Hermione trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. Gemma smiled at her softly.

"We don't care whether you're muggleborn or not. Although we may still care about blood purity, not a single one of us will bother you for it. Sure, we'll bother others from other houses but since you're one of us, you're safe."

Hermione openly gawked at her smiling housemates.

Is she in the right house? This is so bizzare.

"But why?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Gemma says laughing "We Slytherins look after our own and as far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours - one of the elite. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put you here if you don't belong"

Hermione _really _doesn't know how to take this..

"I can sense strong magic from you" Gemma comments "and you really look like a pureblood"

The other Slytherins stare at her with knowing looks but none spoke up. Hermione could feel herself sweating.

_They know.. they know that I'm pureblood.._

"And you probably support blood purity as well" Gemma continues, ignoring Hermione's nervous form "We do too" She smirks dangerously, a glint in her eyes.

Hermione relaxes. Now _this, th_is is the Slytherin she knows.

"Don't tell anyone" She warns her voice edgy. Gemma smiles at her one more time.

"We don't betray our own" She assures "Even if we do, no one will trust a _Slytherin"_ There was a bitter note at the end of the sentence.

Hermione smiled and fully relaxed. She can sense truth from the prefects words. Gemma then spoke up.

"We will all call Hermione, pureblood when out in public."

Hermione froze and Gemma put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It will be our own private joke dear. People will think that we're making fun of you and stuff." She winked "We need to keep up our image. We don't want them to think that Slytherin is getting weak."

"Oh. Okay.. cool.." Hermione said yawning "We can never let Dumbledork know.."

Gemma smirked and the Slytherins around her scoffed.

"That old coot?" Some one asked from the crowd "We never tell him anything!"

Hermione smirked. She found some friends.

* * *

Authors Note: Soooooo? Yeah I got that message from pottermore xD You guys should check it out! Really cool game.

Reviews, Follows and Favorites are very much appreciated! ^^

Thanks to:

* MsDreamer93

* TiaMalfoy1D

Thank you for reading! ^^


	6. Read me!

Authors Note:

This story will be postponed for the time being :( I'm really sorry but entrance examinations for the college is coming up so I have to review, review, review.

I promise to update as soon as I can :( I'm really, really sorry but please understand that I have a life outside of fanfiction.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
